Brief History of England's Family
by Magik 'n' Chaos
Summary: England's gets an unexpected visit from a family member and America is all too eager to hear about this person's past, especially if it involves his aloof mentor but soon the rest of England's family want to get in of the picture nad cause chaos. USUK?


**Hallo there! I've wanted to write this ever since I started Hetalia and now I am, this isn't beta'ed so excuse any mistakes please. **_**Blewog **_**is fluffy in Welsh and it seemed a fitting name so... you'll see when you read it. Wales may seem like she has a bad personality but don't be offended, one side of my family Welsh and they act exactly like Wales. It makes them fun to be around :P**__

**-I don't own Hetalia-**

England groaned and turned over, his nose unexpectedly bumping into something soft, sighing, England rested his head against what he assumed to be his cosy pillow.

"England-nee, what are you doing?" asked a lilting voice, all too familiar to the blonde-haired man.

England sat up suddenly; groggily glaring at the girl he was previously mis-using a pillow. The girl smiled wanly, her washed out blue eyes looking straight at England. England took note her clothes had changed since he saw her last, loose trousers tucked into laced books, a puff sleeved shirt and fitted, sleeveless doublet made up the ensample, she had also cut her hair to her chin, yet it still fell into her eyes. England rubbed his head trying to prevent the upcoming headache he could feel forming, drinking did not work for him. Old thoughts came back to England, thoughts about the girl.

"What the bloody hell are you doing back?" exploded England, jumping out of the bed.

The girl mock pouted and her eyes turned watery "I was lonely nee-chan!" she cried, throwing herself at England.

England struggled to wriggle out of the hug, this girl always forgot her strength or she used it to the best of her advantage.

"Ain't this an interesting scene." Spoke an amused voice from the doorway.

England looked over to see America leaning against the doorframe a smug look on his smug face. England wanted to hit that look of his face, but the girl's iron grip prevented him. England vainly tried to free his arms but this only sent America into sniggers. At America's laugh the girl looked up at the bespectacled man, she reluctantly let England out of her grip.

"Who's this, Nee-chan?" questioned the girl.

America's the name." Smiled America, extending a hand in greeting, when the girl didn't move, America continued with. "Well ain't ya a shy one."

"No, she bloody well isn't!" cried England. "She's a damn leech and what's more a bipolar."

America's brow creased. "What's her name?"

Before England could reply he found himself being flung into a painful hug with a wall. Slowly, the cause of England's pain straightened up, her blue eyes glinted with devilish fun that froze America to the place.

"Name's Wales, and I'm England's little sis." The girl jabbed a thumb at the crashed England.

America blinked a couple times not fully comprehending the situation. Wales went over to pull a hurt England to his feet by the collar of his jacket. America was still reeling from the incredible change of personality in the small girl. It could not be completely normal, not by a long-shot.

"Come on, eyebrows, pull it together, it couldn't have hurt that much." England groaned in reply to Wales' words.

Sighing with annoyance, Wales went over to America, "So, I guess its time to meet the other countries, have they missed me?"

America did not have the heart or the nerve to tell Wales he had not even heard of her previous to this encounter, but his avoidance of the question only confirmed that fact for Wales. With an angry growl, Wales stormed over to England and pulled him up by the collar, an icy glare on her features.

"You don't talk about me?" she frowned.

England skirted round the subject. "There's more important things to talk about at World Meetings."

Wales considered this idea, "Surely I'm the most important?" she questioned honestly.

America laughed. "Well, clearly you don't know the greatness of the United States of America."

Wales eyes America haughtily. "Last time I saw you, you were still wetting the bed."

America reeled slightly, how old was this girl? Wales turned her attention back to England. "Have you got a meeting today?" she asked.

England shook his head, fearing his sarcastic nature would rear his head, he would never dare try to out snipe his little sister.

"There's one tomorrow." Supplied America.

England wanted to hit America over his thick head, Wales joining the meeting was the last thing he needed, fights were sure to break out between her and a certain other nation, and if she was to join in the meeting, what would stop his other siblings from joining in on the fun that was bullying England.

"Oh good" sighed Wales, letting England free from her iron grip.

Curiosity gnawed at America, he wanted to know about this strange sibling of England's, maybe he could find out some of England past as well. "Hey, Wales, do you have any good stories to tell?"

Wales' eyes glinted with mischief. "I might have a few." She grinned.

After England had gotten dressed and set out a lovely tea set complete with biscuits. The only problem was that America hated tea, he thought it was awful, bitter stuff and would only drink it after seven and half teaspoons of white sugar had been dumped in it. It seemed he was in a similar boat to Wales, who refused to drink anything besides whiskey, America glanced at the clock, was ten in the morning a respectable time to being drinking alcohol? He thought not. But the way Wales was chugging it like water made America suspect she was better at holding her drink than England.

"Right, what story should I tell you." Pondered a still sober Wales after her fifth drink.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" offered America.

Wales laughed. "When I first met Rome!" England rolled his eyes from across the table. "That was when I was still Celtic, he tried to invade, but I wasn't having any of it! Poor wee England had been thoroughly squashed but not me and Scotland."

America laughed at the image of a baby England under the foot of Rome, it was a polar opposite to the strong nation before him now.

"I still hadn't met England at the time, but we were all jealous 'cause he had the most land besides Eire, but no one messed with her. Then after the Romans left I barely had time to breathe before some frog was trying to conquer my land."

America's eyes widened, "France?" he looked at England, who had gone deathly quiet. "France controlled you?"

"It was only for a couple of centuries, then I taught him who was boss." Said England, dismissing the subject.

Wales snorted disdainfully. "Please! You were his little servant all that time, while I was trying to fight him off, do you like being invaded, England?" she wiggled her surprisingly normal eyebrows.

England huffed and turned his head away, a small blush on his cheeks.

Wales shrugged and continued with her story. "So after that frog had left, I finally got to meet England."

"What happened?" asked America, eager to know the next part of the story.

Wales expression darkened. "The bastard invaded me." She muttered.

England rejoined the conversation. "Yes and all those revolts you tried were close to driving me up the wall, even though I educated your people."

"Yeah, in English, and last time I checked they speak Welsh in Wales." Retorted Wales.

"What a useless asset you were." Sighed England.

Wales' cheeks reddened. "Useless, until you discovered all the coal and metal I had." _That's why I'm so strong. _Added Wales in her head.

America knew that England had a lot of coal he used to trade about a century ago, but he never knew it belonged to Wales first, then again he did not know England had invaded a country so close to England's age, he thought he had just found them all like he found America.

"You could separate if you wanted to, but you still rely on my money." Pointed out England.

Wales lent back with a huff, similar to England's, America could see how they were siblings. "The BBC films in Wales, what if I stop them?" she asked.

England gave her a disinterested look. "I think I could survive without and Doctor Who and besides, your boss would never let you lose out on all that money."

"You haven't changed one bit, England." Murmured Wales as she downed her sixth shot of whiskey

_Wales darted through the trees, jumping from one to another she felt completely free, the frog had finally left and now she could visit her big brother Scotland again. The sun shone brightly in the azure skies, water nymphs played by the clear water's edge, Wales would have stopped to join them but she wanted to get to the edge of her country before nightfall, when the goblins were sure to appear. Below her ran her little pet sheep; Blewog; its fluffy white coat sticking out against the mossy ground. Wales let out a loud yell as she made a particularly long jump down to the earthy floor, she tumbled to a stop, dirt smeared on her face and arms. The boarder was not far now, she could afford to stop for a rest. Blewog lazed on her lap and a few brave fairies came out to greet her, Wales happily shared some of her bread with them. _

_A rustling in the trees sent the previously content fairies scattering, Wales stood up quickly, startling Blewog off her lap. She pulled out a double-sided axe that had been strapped to her waist. Being so young and still in the strange white frock and red ribbon all nations found themselves in at first Wales could not carry any other weapons with her. _

"_Show yourself!" she shouted in the universal language for all nations._

_A small boy; though older than her as he was dressed in typical clothes of the time rather than the white frock, appeared out of the foliage, Wales instantly indentified the weapon the boy had as Scotland had taught her; it was a bow and arrow. The boy had hair a colour she had never seen on her people in Wales, it was the colour of wheat or of the golden sun or maybe both combined, his eyes were the colour of leaves held to the sun. Wales remembered Scotland telling her about their other brother; England, and how he was always invaded by other countries because he had lost his touch with nature and turned weak._

_The boy held out a hand. "It is dangerous to be alone, I should protect you."_

_Wales stumbled back. "No way!" she cried. "Your England, you can't be trusted, I'm not going with you!"_

_The boy smiled. "Did Scotland tell you that, he is such a worry-wart."_

_Wales stiffened up, she would not let anyone insult her older brother. "Scotland's better than you, you meanie!" _

_The boy's smile disappeared. "He is a heathen and I do not want you following a similar path." With that, England scooped up Wales._

_Wales tried to kick and punch the boy (she had dropped her axe by accident.) but she was still recovering from the last invasion and much weaker than the boy._

_Wales hoped the boy would go away just like Rome and France, it is not like she would be stuck with him forever, right?_

The effects of the alcohol had finally got to Wales and she had passed out while in the middle of talking about the time she had met a red dragon. To America's dismay, Wales' belief in magical creatures was just as strong as England's if not stronger. America watched as England placed a blanket of Wales' sleeping form, a small smile graced his lips like the ones he had given America when America was still just a colony. In a way, Wales was England's last colony, even if she declared herself independent all the time. America wondered if there was a time when Wales did admire the older nation like America used to.

England sat on the sofa opposite the one Wales was sleeping on with a heavy sigh, it had been a long time since he had to care for a nation, Hong Kong was most likely the last one and England did not think he had ever looked after the fiercely independent Wales, who was no doubt that way due to her annoying older brother; Scotland. Usually Wales would go to Scotland's if she ever ventured out of the house, but instead she came here, England had never gotten round to asking why, he was too intrigued like America by the stories she wove, Wales had always been a brilliant story teller.

Another thought came to England's mind, with a groan he placed his head in his heads. America looked over at England with a confused expression. "What's up, dude?" he asked.

For once ignoring all the grammatical issues with America's question, England said. "When Scotland finds out Wales is here, he's going to kill me."

**Not a long chapter, I know... *sigh* they probably won't be for this story; it's really just about Wales' past and her relations with the different countries. There's a bit of USUK if you squint hard enough but nothing major. I was laughing at the whiskey part cause that's my welsh Grampy in the morn'**

**Reviews make me write faster n_n **


End file.
